


Crocodile Tears

by ajsocks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajsocks/pseuds/ajsocks
Summary: Desperate situations call for desperate measures. With his family in low standing with Voldemort after his failure to kill Dumbledore, Draco comes up with a dangerous plan to get on Potter's good side.





	Crocodile Tears

The strangest thing Draco had ever heard about his home was that under the Manor was a secret dungeon where Merlin was being held captive. Pansy had heard it from Daphne, who had heard it from an undisclosed Ravenclaw that claimed to hear it from Pansy who told Blaise. Draco wasn't sure exactly how far that rumor had spread, but from what he heard from Theodore, the rumor was not as well known as Draco's alleged affair with Ravenclaw's house ghost, The Grey Lady. This, of course, made it to The Bloody Baron, who deemed it necessary to narrow his eyes a bit every time Draco passed him.

Naturally, Draco laughed and shrugged the rumor off while adamantly telling everyone there was no dungeon under his house, let alone Merlin. That was the truth. There was no dungeon under his house, but it was quite a bit to the East. The fact that there was no underground access from the Manor to the dungeon was enough to separate it from the manor in Draco's mind. 

The only problem was getting the prisoners from the Manor, where Voldemort was, to the dungeon, then back again without anything going wrong. And the only reason it was a problem was because he hadn't killed Dumbledore two months ago.

“I can't believe I'm stuck looking after you, Granger.” Draco snapped from his seat next to her cell. It was dark, humid, and the pungent smell of disease and urine was thick around them. No amount of time took the smell away, and Draco could barely see Granger's thick mop of hair in the darkness.

“You could always let me go.”

“I always knew you wanted me dead.”

“You could say I punched you.”

“No thanks. My reputation has suffered enough.”

“We could help you.”

“Uh huh. Just now, or after the war too? I'm well aware of what will happen when your side wins and the Ministry shows my arm to the public. Might as well just kill me and save them the trouble.”

Granger's back hit the wall softly, and it was then that Draco realized she was leaning forward before, and the sound of her voice had reflected hope.

“I could help you,” she whispered.

A rat scurried underneath his feet and into the Granger's cell, and although Draco tried to ignore it, within a few minutes he levitated it away from her. If Draco were honest with himself, he would have admitted that his plan had started then. As the rat struggled against his magic until he dropped it in another cell, Draco thought of Granger's claims and realized that no matter what he did to help her no one would help him.

That is, if she were the only one to see it.

Once he was relieved by Theodore, Draco could barely contain the skip in his steps a he made his way back to the manor. Since the war began his home had become a sort of hotel for the Dark Lord and his minions, the owners of the house included, and they wreaked havoc in every room they stepped into. The gardens his Mother boasted about at partied withered under the strain of constant dark magic. Bellatrix had destroyed the dining room in a fit of rage, another problem the house elves were struggling to fix while Fenrir Greyback terrorized them.

And the house elves were not the only ones Greyback was terrorizing. Theodore Nott reported to Pansy that Greyback tried to attack him the other day, which Draco was skeptical about. On the other hand, Draco was quite sure the werewolf was hitting on him at times, and others he felt like he was about to attack him. He was always so close, too close him.

Draco entered without knocking, but announced himself by yelling out, “Uncle Sev!”

“Quiet, Draco.” 

“Why? No one is going to wake up. What are you still doing up, anyway?”

Severus raised an eyebrow and said, “Why did you barge in here if you didn't think I was awake?”

Draco shrugged. “You'd wake up. Anyway, I need your help. I'm going to let Granger go.”

Severus stood up and covered Draco's mouth his his hand. Dirt was under his fingernails and Draco could smell ginger on his hands. “Foolish boy! Don't say such things here. Do you want to get us both killed?” Draco shook his head and Severus slowly took his hand away from his mouth before he cast a spell around the room. “Now, why are you going to let Granger go?”

“I have a hunch.”

“You're going to risk both our lives for a hunch?”

“I think Potter is going to win. Not that I am going to help him, but I think he's going to win and if he does, I want him to think I'm a good guy.”

“That's going to be difficult, seeing as you've spent much of your time tormenting him.” Severus sighed. “Why don't you just tell Granger how much you want to let her go but can't because he'll kill you. That won't get you killed so long as no one hears you.”

“That won't work if she dies. Plus, she won't be able to help me as much as Potter. So I need to find a way to stay on this side, while being on theirs too. I need your help. I'm going to send Potter an anonymous tip on how to get into the grounds and the trail we use to get from the Manor to the dungeons. But really I'm going to set up the way he can get in, at one specific night so I know when he is coming.”

“So he rescues Granger and you're still the bad guy.”

“No, before he get's there, I'm going to get into a fake fight with Greyback when I supposedly decide to let her go, so Potter sees me gallantly fighting Greyback in order to let him escape. I think the plan is perfect.”

“Uh huh. One problem though. Greyback never fake fights anyone, let alone a child. Go to sleep.”

“I'll take care of Greyback. I need you to stand watch just in case he backs out of our deal.” 

“Whatever makes you think he will agree with this?”

Draco grinned. “I know he will. Promise me you'll help me. It'll happen in two days.” The only response Draco received was a frown and a slow nod, which prompted him to leave the room and find Greyback. Draco was almost positive that Greyback would be awake, the only problem was finding him. But as he wandered around the Malfoy Manor, he was grateful that for once in the past two months he was alone in his home.

“It's late.” The voice belonged the Greyback, and Draco spun around and saw him leaning up against the wall. 

“I need your help.”

 

~~**~~

 

When the time came, Draco forced Granger out of the dungeons with a shaky breath. If she noticed, she didn't say anything, and that was how Draco preferred it. She smelled like sweat and dirt, and her hair shined with grease. Draco looked away from her and consoled himself by remembering he was about to let her go. They got halfway to the Manor when he turned around and undid the chains around her wrists. 

“What are you -”

“Letting you go. I told Potter where to go, he should be nearby -”

The blow came out of the shadows, it was not planned and Draco cried out and was thrown to the floor. His head throbbed and he was stunned. Greyback stepped out from the shadows and just looked at him, it was then that Draco realized that Greyback didn't need to say anything menacing for Granger to understand what was happening, and for a brief moment, Draco almost believed he was going to die. 

Greyback grabbed the front of his robes and tossed him to the side like he was a boy, rather than an adult. He scrambled onto his feet and went into his pocket for his wand, but when he came up empty, he saw that Greyback had it in his hand. Greyback tossed it to the side and came at him, Draco ran to the side, but Greyback was faster.

“Think you can outrun a werewolf?” Greyback asked and a sadistic grin spread across his face. He struck Draco with the back of his hand and watched as he fell to the ground face first. Greyback got on top of him, his hands wrapped around Draco's throat and in the background Granger screamed.

“S-Stop!” Draco pleaded, but he was cut off when Greyback tightened his grip around his neck. He couldn't breath, and when he looked over at Granger, she was paralyzed in both fear and exhaustion. Tears pooled in the corners of Draco's eyes at the realization that this may not be as fake as he thought. Draco felt for something, anything that could help him. He grabbed a branch and whacked Greyback as hard as he could. It gave him just enough time to break away from the other man and search for his wand.

“Hermione!” 

It was Potter, alone, just like Draco knew he would come. Potter grabbed Hermione, and he looked at Draco just as Greyback grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down. “Just go!” Draco shouted just as Greyback's hands closed around his throat again. The moment Potter was out of sight, Greyback's hold on him loosened and released him. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I think that worked,” Draco said. His breaths came out in pants and sweat trickled down his face onto the ground. “You didn't have to be that rough. I thought you were going to kill me!”

“I know.” Greyback's hand slipped down from Draco's throat to the underside of his thigh. He brought Draco's leg up and Draco could feel Greyback's cock hard against his leg. “I believe I will take my payment now.”

“Get off him,” Severus said, his wand raised as he exited the bushes.

“Ah, I see how it is.” Greyback chuckled and looked at Draco. “You didn't tell him how you were going to get me to agree, did you? Poor little Draco had to sell himself to guarantee I wouldn't kill him.”

Severus looked from Greyback, to Draco. “Draco?”

“Yes, that's what I agreed. Go on, Severus. Everything is fine now.”

Severus hesitated for a split second, then said, “Greyback, if you try to change him you will not live to see the next full moon.”

Greyback caressed Draco's stomach through his shirt and smelled him. “You smell like him, you know that? It has been many years since a Malfoy has had a mate.”

“Excuse me? I don't have a mate.”

“You are a mate to a half-creature. I can't tell what he is, but I know you have touched him before. Do you know anything about mates, Draco? There are so many lies due to the frequency of Veela mating with wizards. Most magical creatures that mate with humans are half breeds. There is no desire to have sex with them, no sudden feelings of love, and they are not controlled by their feelings toward you. They can hurt their mates, kill them without dying, and cheat.” Greyback let his tongue make a trail of saliva on Draco's neck. “There is only a strange desire to protect and claim. These are easily overcome. Your mate is powerful, I can smell it on you.”

“You're wrong.” Draco tried to push Greyback away. “I'm not anyone's mate.”

“Ah, but yes, you are. No creature has mated with a Malfoy, because they are killed by the family before they are allowed. They don't like mixed blood. Do you think your Father will kill you?”

“Stop. I don't want to do this anymore -” Draco tried to kick him and push him off, but Greyback grabbed his hands and kept them above Draco's head.

“You swore to give yourself to me for one night, Draco.”

“But – I -” Draco tried to wiggle out from underneath him. His heart sped up and he began to tremble. Greyback's nose was pressed against his neck, and he took a deep breath, then breathed out as if he were blowing on Draco's neck.

“What – Get off him!” A voice shouted. Greyback never has a chance to react before the same voice screamed, “Avada Kedavra!” 

Draco saw Snape's wand snap up before he was blinded by a green light. He wondered if he would see his life flash before his eyes before he died, so Draco squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a massive weight fall on his chest, and when he opened his eyes, Greyback's thick head of hair was tickling his ear.

The body was pushed off him by Severus, but no more than ten feet away was Harry Potter with his wand raised toward them. His eyes were wide, his mouth open a bit and Draco could see him shaking. Severus raised his wand at the boy but Draco grabbed it from his hand.

“I – I don't know -” Harry lowered his wand and stared at it. “I -”

Draco handed Severus his wand and slowly walked over to Harry. He stared at the other boy for a moment before he touched Harry's hand. “Why did you do that?”

“You – I – Not even you deserve that.”

“Why that spell?”

Harry's eyes refused to meet his. “I don't know. I just reacted.”

Draco nodded. He turned to Snape and said, “I'm going with him.”

Severus studied him for a moment, as if he were trying to figure out what Draco was thinking, then sighed and nodded. “I hope they win, Draco. Because after this you cannot come back. Are you sure?”

“I think I will be safer with Potter than anyone else. That is, if I'm right.” 

Voices shouted from the Manor, Draco recognized his aunt's voice scream out from the rest, and he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him toward the edge of the grounds “Come On, Potter! We need to get out of here.”

They ran to where Hermione was waiting and as they were leaving, Draco took one last look at his home before Harry grabbed his hand. He hesitated and stared into Harry's green eyes for an indication that he was making the right choice. Harry let go of his hand and touched his cheek.

“It's because he couldn't have you. No one else can have you. Your my rival, mine to catch and mine to save, and mine to destroy. I don't know why, but I couldn't let him destroy you first.”

Draco felt goosebumps rise on his arms and he shuddered under Harry's gaze. He refused to back down, however, and kept his grey eyes fixed on Harry's. A spell shot past them, and Harry grabbed his arm and pulled away from the death eaters approaching. Draco shut his eyes and ran with him, praying that he made the right choice. Because Severus was right – now, there was no turning back.


End file.
